


审判之夜

by eersign



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eersign/pseuds/eersign
Summary: 朴正洙在隐瞒一件事，这会伤害他和金希澈，但金希澈有办法让他开口。





	审判之夜

ABO  
牡丹澈×白月季特

01

朴正洙进门脱下西装外套挂在椅子上，打开走廊灯，就着半明半暗的环境到厨房，打开冰箱拿出盒装牛奶，到吧台上倒了满满一杯。

朴正洙感觉到了后背贴上的温度，金希澈从后面搂住朴正洙的腰，把头搭在他的肩上。

朴正洙侧了一下头，发梢扫到金希澈的耳朵，轻笑着问了一句，“你什么时候回来的？”

金希澈把头埋在朴正洙的颈窝，闷闷地出声，“今天下午。”

“累了？”

“不累。”朴正洙白月季的信息素清新温软，消解了金希澈在外奔波整天的燥郁。金希澈的手盖在朴正洙小腹上，沿着腹肌往下滑，挤进皮带里，摸索着解开皮带的扣子。

“别闹了，我把牛奶给你热一下。”朴正洙拍了一下金希澈作乱的手，挣开身后的人，拿着牛奶往厨房里面走。

“呀，正洙呀。”金希澈留在原地喊了一声。

朴正洙没理他。

金希澈安静了那么几秒，又试探着开口，“那过会儿可以吗？”

“过会儿的事情过会儿再说。”朴正洙的声音从厨房里传出来。

金希澈低头轻笑一声，转身到客厅沙发上坐下，眼底的阴霾又开始浓重。

朴正洙端着牛奶走出来，把杯子放下，“怎么不开灯呢？”

他手臂就被金希澈突然拽住，掼住腰按到沙发上。

“今天怎么这么着急？”朴正洙有些好笑地望着金希澈。

金希澈的信息素丝丝缕缕开始释放，侵犯到朴正洙身体每一寸，牡丹的香气有气势极了，让人心甘情愿为他摆布。白月季清冷内敛的香气柔软地与牡丹纠缠在一起，倒生出了几分浓郁的绮丽。

金希澈一只腿屈着膝盖压在朴正洙腰侧，手撑在身下人的耳旁，眼神晦暗不明，“特儿啊，是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

朴正洙愣了一下，下意识摇了摇头，“我怎么会有事瞒着你。”

金希澈不置可否，点了点头，开始解皮带。

“金希澈，你说清楚。”朴正洙用手撑着身体想要坐直。

“没什么好说，说完了。”金希澈把自己衬衫的第一个扣子抻开，扶着朴正洙的后脑亲过去。信息素终于铺天盖地地袭来，不像之前那样是慢慢地侵入，牡丹雍容强势的香气让朴正洙喉咙的气息都凝了几秒，腰立刻软得不行，裤子后面应该是湿了一块儿。

他暗暗叹了一口气，闭上双眼，倒是并没有推拒这个吻，他向上仰着脖颈，顺从着金希澈的动作。

总是这样，金希澈的吻总是这样，开始时狠辣又缠绵，等到要离开时，又带着极致的温柔和认真，长长的睫毛微微地颤着，嘴上却丝毫不饶人。他托着朴正洙的脸，慢慢离开他的嘴唇，对着朴正洙扬扬下巴，“脱了吧。”

朴正洙今天内搭是一件紧身高领毛衣，他睁着眼睛，双手无辜地竖直抬起，金希澈拽着毛衣的下摆帮他把毛衣脱下来。等衣服被拽下来时，朴正洙的发型也乱了，额前垂下几缕发丝，金希澈用手帮他轻轻拨开，又亲了一下他的额头。

朴正洙从信息素的压制中缓过两口气，不甘心地又问出一句，“你以为我有事瞒着你？”

金希澈没有说话。

02

步入正题后金希澈便不那么温柔了，他的吻落在朴正洙的侧脸上，一边轻声和他商量，“特儿，你都这么湿了，我就不做扩张了，可以吗。”一边不容抗拒地进入。

身下的omega已经被alpha的信息素诱导出无尽的情热，内里湿热柔软，但没经过扩张的身体还是十分紧致，朴正洙在被进入的一瞬倒吸了一口凉气，整个人不自主地往上窜，“希澈……”

金希澈手紧紧地按住朴正洙的腰，不由分说地继续慢慢往里推进。

果不其然朴正洙挣扎得更厉害，他觉得这样不带前奏的快感和疼痛太过强劲，又被金希澈不紧不慢的动作延长得太过细密，他剧烈地喘着气，颤着声求饶，“别，希澈别……”

金希澈松开一只钳制在朴正洙腰上的手，慢慢盖在朴正洙下半张脸上，捂住他的嘴，贴在他的耳边带着笑意念了一句，“安静一点。”

强烈而密集的顶撞开始了。

总是这样，金希澈在情事上总是这样，明明面上笑着哄着，身底下又狠得像批狼，如捕猎一般挟持住自己的omega。

朴正洙在这样强烈的情热感觉下也无法忘记金希澈那句没头没尾的质问，他甚至开始反省自己做错了什么，他早就烟酒不沾，火拼抢货的事儿也没带几桩，奇奇怪怪的淫乱宴会更是不会去，听着金希澈的话保重好身体，只隐在幕后。

背叛是不可能的，欺骗也不会发生，这两个词出现在这对黑道的狂花夫夫中简直像个玩笑。

朴正洙实在不明白金希澈说的是什么。

“啊！”朴正洙被金希澈使劲顶了一下，惊呼出声。

金希澈不动了，他定定望着朴正洙，客厅灯一直没开，只有走廊灯在远处带来光源，金希澈的眼睛在黑暗中格外亮，深沉又危险，“正洙想什么呢，你不专心啊。”

朴正洙刚想开口反击，金希澈一下子从他身体里撤回来，空虚的感觉和难缠的欲求向朴正洙席卷而来，alpha的信息素只增不减，omega的身下湿漉漉地不停流出些什么。

金希澈用手拨弄着朴正洙身下隐秘的部位，纤长的手指涂抹开那些粘腻的液体，感受着恋人不受控制的颤抖，“别对我有所隐瞒，正洙。”

朴正洙哆嗦着推开金希澈的肩膀，“金希澈你到底在说什么。”

金希澈一下子攥住朴正洙的手腕，打横抱起朴正洙，往卧室走，白月季和牡丹的味道已经彻底混合，蔓延开来，金希澈还不忘色情而夸张向半空中仰头嗅了嗅。

朴正洙倒是好像有点不耐烦了，一巴掌拍在金希澈侧脸上，即便手下无力，金希澈也笑着配合侧了侧头，“我没有……”

“先别这么说，别说你没有，你该明白我在说什么。”

金希澈在卧室床上坐下，顺势把朴正洙按在他的腿上，金希澈的胸就贴在朴正洙的背上，两颗心挨得极近，朴正洙觉得自己能感受到金希澈有力的心跳。

金希澈搂着朴正洙的脖子往自己的方向带，一口咬上他的肩头，下体重新顶入omega的颈侧。

这样的姿势让alpha进得很深，但是朴正洙似乎比刚才更适应了，刚才被反复戏弄和试探让他渴求一场畅快的结合，他捂着小腹，短促地喘着气，带出几声碎碎的低语，金希澈分辨出无非是“快点儿”“希澈”和“求求你”。

金希澈的吻细细密密地落在朴正洙的耳畔，热热的气息吹在他的颈侧，身下也越来越快地动作，他太熟悉朴正洙的身体，多年的经验又让他们过分契合，他反复碾磨擦过那一个点，恶作剧一样欣赏着身上的omega的颤抖，“喜欢吗？”

朴正洙这个时候已经无法和计较金希澈在床上问的这些过分羞人的问题，他已经没有力气再去发出实在的什么声音，气声的尾音都变了调，是高潮的前兆。

金希澈搂住朴正洙向后仰躺，然后翻了一个身，把朴正洙压在身下，帮朴正洙擦了一下的额头的汗，身下却又一次停下，并缓缓后撤，“抱歉正洙，我没得到你的答案，我不能给你你想要的。”

牡丹香的主人名副其实，任是无情也动人。

朴正洙听到金希澈的话，不受控制地喉头泛酸，他感到无穷无尽的委屈，却不想示弱，背对着金希澈抽泣了两下，被哭腔噎了一下，不受控制地哭出声了。

金希澈微不可察的叹了口气，但牡丹依旧无情。

03

金希澈扶着朴正洙成跪趴的姿势，朴正洙止不住地掉眼泪，他身体的情热未得疏解，往常让他安心放松的牡丹香都成了蚀骨的毒药，精神上又被金希澈的话折磨，他觉得自己被什么困住了，他走不出来，金希澈也离他越来越远。

身后的快感重新来袭，朴正洙不知道这是第几次了，可他不知道金希澈要什么答案，那么alpha就又会停下，远离，永远不和他一起完成这个夜晚。

但他无法克制沉溺在这场情欲中，omega的原始天性已经被alpha开发诱导，半个晚上的爱抚和亲吻让他无法逃离爱人的床上。

“说出来吧，告诉我，告诉我。”金希澈喑哑的声音又响起来。

朴正洙随着身后alpha的动作带着哭腔闷哼出声，金希澈的手覆上omega的后颈，长年拿枪的指腹有了一层薄茧，摸索过爱人的蝴蝶骨，惹起别样奇异的快感，朴正洙只得扭着腰躲金希澈的手。

金希澈乐在其中，看着朴正洙扑腾得像条小鱼一样躲他，还是不停用手逗他，他知道朴正洙身上敏感的地方都在哪，肋骨，腰窝，他一一用手抚摸按揉。

“别这样，希澈……”朴正洙似乎又因为在哭而被呛住了，后面的话也没有说出来，只不停地咳嗽。

金希澈见人这样才慌了，赶紧把人翻过来给擦眼泪，拍着胸口给顺气。

朴正洙满脸泪痕地正面对着金希澈，金希澈一下子心疼得不知道怎么办才好。但是，那句话，如果朴正洙不说，他又不能轻易心软。

白月季雨打风吹，露水盈盈，毫不斑驳破败，依旧让人神往。朴正洙下一秒就搂上金希澈的脖子，双腿勾上金希澈的腰，脚勾在一起，金希澈感到朴正洙的小腿在微微颤抖。

“别这么对我，希澈，我好累，我好累，你不能再这样了……”朴正洙又哭起来，话混杂在哭声中，无助地在金希澈耳边回响。他终于向他的alpha诉说自己的苦处，恳求他的alpha理解他，疼爱他，永永远远陪伴他。

金希澈一一擦去他的眼泪，手垫在朴正洙的脑后，托着他和自己接吻，身下有力地冲撞着脆弱敏感的omega，一下又一下地撞着那个地方，他感到那个地方渐渐为他打开了。

朴正洙意识到生殖腔的打开，瞬间快感侵袭着他的每一方寸，他感到从头发到四肢都发麻，勾在一起的脚无力地解开，大腿却把金希澈的腰夹得更紧，他向后仰着头，从下颚到肩颈美妙的曲线露出来，终于吐出今晚最温软绵长的一声呻吟。

金希澈皱着眉舔舐朴正洙的锁骨，留下青紫的牙印，长长的卷发划过朴正洙的皮肤，终究让omega更加难耐。

朴正洙的白月季香开始浓郁得仿佛失控，勾得金希澈的兴致愈发难消，在这一夜漫长的拉锯战中，alpha的情欲也并未被满足。

金希澈漂亮的眉眼中如今蓄着诡秘和狠厉，朴正洙着迷得看着，却不像之前那样恐惧不安，他知道金希澈得到他想要的了，他不会再折磨自己了。

他会长长久久地爱着自己。

在生活中，在众人面前，在其他任何什么时候，他们总是势均力敌的。早年两个人分庭抗礼平分秋色，也从来没谁落在下风；后来两方势力结合成一派，也都是共掌天下，甚至更多时候是朴正洙的话比金希澈的更管用。

但是在床上不是这样的，朴正洙如今被金希澈扣着肩和腰，如同羚羊被猎豹捕获，一样仰着修长的脖颈，向行凶者露出自己最脆弱的部位；双腿搭在身上人腰两侧，情事的液体从大腿根蜿蜒到隐秘的私处，在灯下反光得甚至有些许闪亮。

不过朴正洙本人并不在意。

金希澈有力地抽动着，每次划过生殖腔口，都引得朴正洙从喉咙里喘出急促的气声，他用尽全身力气向挟持他的人请求，“希澈，给我吧。给我……”

金希澈更用力地顶了一下，打断朴正洙的话，代表着自己不同意就这么结束。

朴正洙的眼前又模糊了，快感被放大被延长，他被折腾了一晚上，整个人都湿漉漉的，他觉得灯太刺眼，用手虚虚地搭在眼皮上，随着alpha的冲击摇晃。

两个人的花香缠在一起，让朴正洙在这种极致的感受中产生了错觉，他想，或许之后可以实现那个小小的幻想，有个花园，种满月季和牡丹，他和他的爱人在庭院里歇息，也可以有个小姑娘，或者一个小少年……

最终金希澈拿开了朴正洙挡眼的手，亲吻着朴正洙的眉骨、眼皮和鼻尖，留在了他身体里，在两个人的颤抖中又一次完成结合。

04

金希澈先起身，打算把朴正洙抱起来带他去洗澡。

朴正洙一爪子糊在金希澈脸上，“希澈啊，不去了，先睡吧。”

金希澈觉得好笑，心想你这么洁癖也有今天。

朴正洙似乎听见了金希澈在心里说什么，嘟囔着说了一句，“……还不是怪你。”

朴正洙坐起来，从背后抱住金希澈，嘴角勾起狡黠的一抹笑，“我好累，我们休息吧。”

金希澈听到这句话，怔了一瞬，又立刻放松下来，搂着朴正洙往床上躺去，给两人拽来被子盖好，最后用遥控关了灯。

“正洙别生气。”刚才张牙舞爪的希大人软下来，在黑暗中小声道歉。

“好。”朴正洙此时反而清醒了，带着笑意干脆利落地回答。

“以后别多大压力都自己背了。”

“好。”

“下个月那几桩生意就别自己亲自操持，让李赫宰干活儿吧，我看他最近也没什么事，一天天就知道和李东海腻歪。”

“……好”

“还有……”

“没有了，今晚就三个愿望。”朴正洙胳膊往金希澈腰上一搭，把头靠近金希澈怀里，强行停止了alpha的唠叨，在牡丹华丽而强大的香气中安然入眠。

安静持续了五分钟。

“那你得到你想要的答案了吗？”朴正洙突然发声。

“我得到了。”金希澈得意又坚定地回答。

-end


End file.
